


Confessions (2)

by MysticRenegade



Category: FNAF Mythology AU
Genre: F/M, FNAF Mythology AU - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticRenegade/pseuds/MysticRenegade
Summary: Part 2 of the fic. We love writing witty banter and flirtation.NAGA!VINCENT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. NOR DOES THE INTERPRETATION. ALL PERMISSION WAS GIVEN BY BOTH PARTIES.OWNER: Rykitsu on Twitter (https://twitter.com/rykitsu)INTERPRETATION: mythologyvincent on tumblr (https://mythologyvincent.tumblr.com/)
Relationships: Vincent/Alexa Vandus





	1. Chapter 1

"Your highness, the kingdom of Willow in the west would like to know if you'll be sending them a supply of food and wine for their kingdom's celebration in a few weeks?"

"Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me! Tell Benjamin to start a separate stock pile of food and wine for them."

"Yes your majesty."

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome your majesty!"

"Oh, your highness! I need confirmation on the status of the money for the southern kingdom?"

"Sent a courier just this morning!"

"Excellent to hear! I'll send an update right away!"

"Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome your highness!"

Vincent and Caroline entered the castle by guard escort, and started down a hall. Caroline knew the castle inside and out by now, so she had a feeling of where to go. It took a moment, but soon they turned a corner and found a large group of people.

Caroline raised a brow, "Lexie?"

The crowd grew silent and looked in their direction. They looked at each other then looked back at the group and watched as they dispersed to reveal the queen.

"Cari!" She walked over and gave her hug. Once she let go she chuckled, "And I see you finally met Vincent."

"Yeah. He was kinda creepy about it but that's okay. He helped me get these." Vincent brought the basket of apples from behind his back, and Alexa smiled. "Aww how sweet. Thanks you guys."

She took the basket and snatched up one of the apples. She took a bite out of it, and her tail wagged. "So sweet~. Thanks so much again. These are really gonna get me through my day."

"Well I'm glad they will. Just try not to eat the while basket working so hard." Caroline chuckled.

Alexa shrugged, "Can't make any promises. You staying?"

"No actually I can't. I got a few things to do today, so I'm sure tall, dark, and scaly can keep you company~."

Vincent chuckled and glanced at Alexa, which both Caroline's statement and his expression made her face grow pink. But she just scoffed, turned, and walked back towards her advisors. Caroline giggled, but stopped once she noticed how Vincent was watching her. She nudged him and he broke his trance.

"You two need to date. This is crazy. I gotta head out. Good luck." She waved and left.

Vincent rolled his eyes and quickly caught up to Alexa and the group. She noticed as she was signing and looking over things. "Everything alright Vince?"

"Absolutely. Just want to observe what you do everyday."

"Alright. But I can guarantee that you'll get bored very quickly." She chuckled. Vincent didn't really think of it when she said that. He didn't think it would be that boring since everything was so lively while she worked. But after 45 minutes, he was beginning to think that he was hearing things over and over again. This kingdom needed this, this kingdom needed that, which dress she should wear, and a million other things that were being spouted at her. But this time did give him quite a bit of time to think about something.

After ten minutes after the hour, he tapped her shoulder, "Alexa?"

"Oh, Yes?" She looked up.

"Could I speak to you? Maybe somewhere private?"

"Oh! Um, sure. Absolutely. Um, guys could you give 15 minutes please? If it's urgent, take it to Andric. He knows exactly how I would answer."

"Yes your majesty."

"Thank you so so much. I promise I'll be right back." The group migrated to another part of the castle, and Alexa motioned him to follow. They arrived at her study and upon entering she closed the door and locked it. She sat down in her chair and sighed. "That should keep anyone from barging in while we talk. Now, you've got my full attention. What's up?"

He looked at the pile of papers sittings on her desk and scoffed. "Do you have to fill out all of that?"

"Comes with the title." She shrugged.

"Hm. You know, you shouldn't have to work so hard. Especially every, single, day. When was the last time you took a day for yourself? Or at least went out for your nightly walks?"

She sighed, "I try to get out as much as possible, but I haven't been out in...four or five months. Wish I didn't have to space it out so much, but things happen constantly I have to be on top of things."

He planted himself on a couch across from her, and wrapped his tail around the leg of her chair. "Well tonight you should try to get out. Go for a walk, a horse ride, havedinnerwithme, maybe just sit on your balcony."

"Wait a minute, what was that last one?" She chuckled. As fast as he tried to say it, she still knew what he said. She just wanted to test him and see if he would say it again.

"Horse ride?"

"After that."

"Sitting on your balcony?"

"Before that!"

"Night walk?"

She squinted her eyes at him then rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Right...tell you what: I was planning on having a night to myself, but I can finish up my work quick enough to get a little rest in, and be at your place around...7:45. Deal?"

"If you knew what I said, then why did you ask all those questions?"

"I wanted to see if you'd repeat yourself. So, does that work for you?"

He was quiet for a moment, looking at the ceiling and tapping his chin. She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Vince."

He chuckled, "Fine." He jerked his tail towards him, causing her chair easily slide towards him and for him to catch her when she almost fell to the floor. "It's a date then~."

"Oh? So we're calling it a date now?"

"Why not call it that? Does it bother you?"

"Not at all." She pushed herself off of him and walked towards the door. "I'm looking forward to it~. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work so I can actually be free for it. See ya tonight." She smiled.

"7:45 sharp." He smiled back. She nodded and closed the door behind her.


	2. Confessions (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute situations and sly snakes.

Alexa slumped into her room and closed the door. She flopped onto her bed and drifted off to sleep. A few minutes into her slumber, her eyes shot open to the sound of tapping at her window. She growled quietly to herself as she pushed herself up and trudged over. Upon pulling open the curtains, Caroline was floating on the other side. Alexa unlocked it and she flew inside. She crawled back into bed, and Caroline chuckled as she watched. “I told you not to work yourself so hard.”

“I had to. I needed to make sure I was free tonight.”

“And why is that? What’re you up to tonight?”

“...I have a date...”

Caroline’s fluttered with excitement and she clapped her hands. “Really?! Finally! I knew he’d ask you! Granted, I didn’t expect him to ask you today, but hey I’m not complaining.”

She lifted her head, “I didn’t even tell you who it is.”

“Lexie, I think we both know that he’s the only man you’d actually go on a date with right now. Plus, he’s gorgeous. What time the date?”

“7:45...”

“...it’s six o’clock. I’ll come back in an hour or whatever, and let ya sleep.”

“Thanks Cari...see ya...love ya...” she drifted back to sleep.

~

Alexa jumped up. She looked around her room, and then to her clock. She scrambled to her feet and grabbed it. “Shit shit shit shit!” She threw the clock away and race to the bathroom. She opened the door and found Caroline on the other side. “I was just about to wake you up. Bath’s ready, clothes are hanging up, there will be a horse outside the gates for you.” She passed Alexa and gave her a few pats on the shoulder. “Tell me how it goes.”

“I will. Thanks a lot for this I owe you one.”

~

Alexa ran out the front door and towards the gate. She leapt onto her horse and rode out of the village. She trotted up to the mouth of his cave, and climbed off her horse. She walked inside and tapped her heel against the rocks. “Hey Vince, I’m here!” She waited for an answer. Nothing. He couldn’t have been in a deep sleep, and even then he usually always answers. Her ears flicked She smelled the air. His scent was very faint, which meant he wasn’t there anymore. She turned around and slowly walked away from the cave. She paused for a moment, and inhaled. Once she found his scent, she hopped onto her horse and rode further into the forest. She came across a house. She hopped off the horse and walked up to the door. After giving it a few knocks, the door opened and a well dressed Vincent appeared on the other side. “Well, you look absolutely amazing.”

“Aw how sweet. You look very handsome yourself.”

He stepped to the side, “Come on in, your highness.”

“Why thank you.” She walked inside and looked around. It was quaint, yet lavish at the same time. He closed the door and lead her to the living room. “I apologize for not being specific on where we were going to be having dinner.”

“It’s alright. I should apologize for being a bit late.” She smelled the air and her tail began wagging. “It smells amazing in here.”

He chuckled, “I’m cooking something special~. Please, have a seat, and make yourself at home.” She walked around the couch and drummed her fingers on it. It was soft, and so were the pillows. She sat down and soon she was letting out a long sigh. She melted into the couch and she could hear him chuckle behind her. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Something to drink? Water? Wine? Mead?”

“A glass of wine would be lovely, thank you.”

“Anything in particular?”

“Hmm...do you have plum?”

“I’ll go take a look.” He smiled and slithered into the kitchen.

~

He came back with two glasses, and handed her one. She thanked him and took a sip as he sat down next to her. She sighed and placed her glass on the coffee table. it was quiet for moment. As much as she knew Vincent, she didn’t really...know him. She’s been on dates before, but she would always cut them short because of the guy she was with. But, since she was with Vincent, it was bit more difficult to actually communicate. She had become lost in her thoughts, growing more nervous about the date but not really showing it to make him worry. He had already noticed, and broke the silence. “Are you alright?”

She jumped, “Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. Yeah I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” He raised a brow. She nodded and smiled. “Yeah I promise.” He sat there for a moment and stared at her. Her heartbeat hadn’t slowed since she went into her trance. She grabbed her glass and took a sip while trying to avoid his gaze. Finally after a couple more minutes, she set her glass down and nervously chuckled. “What?”

“Oh nothing. Just waiting for you to tell me what’s on your mind. Since I know you’re lying.”

“Vince I promise I’m fi-”

“Your heart rate has been increasing slowly since you blacked out.” Shit. She's only seen him pull that trick one time, and then totally forgot about it. He sat up and placed his hand on hers. "If something is wrong you can tell me."

She was quiet for a minute. She kept looking from her feet to his eyes, and then sighed. She pushed a piece of her hair back, and sighed. She looked up at him, "So, you know that I don't really go on dates. Haven't even before I left for almost a year. And even before that, the dates I would go on would be kinda short cause of the guy I was with. I wouldn’t even tell him about myself, or really talk too much at all as a matter of fact. But now that I’m on date, with you, I wanna talk about something, but can’t Long story short, I feel like I’m failing at this date.”

He couldn’t help but to laugh, “That’s it? You’re nervous? Alexa it’s alright that your nervous, but you really have nothing to worry about.” A ringing interrupted the conversation and he stood up. “I have to go check on that. If you can think of a topic of conversation that’s fine, and if you can’t that’s fine too. Be right back.” He smiled and ruffled her hair a bit before slithering into the kitchen. She placed her face in her hands and pushed back her hair. Why was she having such a hard time talking to him? Nothing was different. They were just on a date. Having a nice dinner. Gods why was she being so awkward. Her thoughts almost spiraled out of control, but a tap on her shoulder helped break her away. She looked over her shoulder and saw Vincent holding out his hand. She smiled and took it. He led her around the couch, and took her other hand. “Maybe I can help you relax.”

She raised a brow, “How?”

“Ever play 20 questions?”

“No. But I’m guessing it’s where we ask each other questions till we get to 20?”

“And we have to answer them. Nothing around it. I’ll try to make my questions expandable for actual conversations. Sound good?”

She nodded, “Yeah. Sounds fun.” He smiled, twirled her, and pulled her close. “Alright. I’ll go first. What’s with you and apples?”

“Pfft. Okay. I just really like them. I especially like granny smith, those yellow ones, and the honey crisp apples.” She chuckled. “But yeah I sometimes think I might have a problem.” He laughed.

The ringing went off again and he let her go to get to the kitchen. “Okay I won’t judge you. I just see you eating them a lot. Your turn.”

“Alright give me a sec.” While she thought about her own question, he came back with two bowls in his hands and another bottle of wine in his tail. He gave her a bowl and sat down next to her. He grabbed the first bottle with his tail and poured more wine into their glasses. She took a bite of her food and her eyes grew wide. She had to stop herself from scarfing the whole bowl into her stomach. “This. Is. Amazing.”

He laughed, “Thank you. I’m glad you like it.” She watched him coil around his glass and bring it to his lips. That gave her an idea. “Well, my question is, what all can you do with your tail? It seems to come in handy, so can it help you pick locks or something?”

He scoffed, “I can assure that it can’t do that. But it does come in handy for remedial things. Think of it as a third hand, but without the fingers.”

“Okay. Your turn now.”

He sat there in thought for a moment. He took bites of his food, and glanced over at her. “Well...”

~

The two had finished dinner, and were finishing up their little game of questions. Alexa dug her fingers into her hair, “Alright your turn.” He looked around the room in thought. A lot of the questions he asked were a bit mundane, but it did let him know more about her. The same went for Alexa. It was good that they were playing the game since she wanted to know more than she already knew about him. Upon looking around, he noticed her hair. He’s seen it in mostly ponytails, and one time he saw it down while it was wet. Right now it was in a braid. He turned towards her, “Do you ever let your hair down? Just, let it loose for awhile?”

She shook her head, “Not really. Tried changing it up with braids and stuff, but I am trying to break out of that habit. I mostly let it down on very special occasions, and when I’m going to bed. Now my question is will you ever cut yours?”

“I get it trimmed. But, no. I will never actually cut my hair. Guess I have the last question.” She nodded. Her eyes were closed, and he wanted to take advantage of that. He slowly coiled around her, and brought her closer. When she opened them his eyes met hers, and he had a very toothy grin across his face. Her face turned pink, and her eyes grew wide. He leaned in a bit closer, “Would you like ssssome dessert~?” She was speechless at the moment. She didn’t know whether to say yes or no to that question. Especially because she knew what he was implying. Her heartbeat increased and her face became darker. “...yes.”

“Great! Because I baked something that I think you’ll absolutely love.” He let her go, but she was still frozen in her position. She stayed that way even when left the couch. When he was behind her he knelt down and almost whispered, “I mean, what did you think I was talking about, Alexa~?” This caused her to break her paralysis and shove him. He laughed and headed for the kitchen. He came back with two more bowls and gave her one. “I hope you like it.” He smiled.

She took a bite of it and she could feel herself slip into bliss. “Mmm. Apples~.”’

~

After dessert and several minutes of conversation, Vincent led Alexa outside and helped her onto her horse. She looked at him and smiled. “Thanks for tonight Vince. It was really fun, and dinner was amazing.”

“Your quite welcome. I enjoyed tonight as well, and I was hoping that you’d maybe like to do this again sometime?” He raised a brow.

“I’d love to. If any day or time comes to mind, you know where to find me.” She winked.

He chuckled, and planted a kiss on her hand. “Until then Alexa. Goodnight.”

She giggled, “I’m excited for the moment already. G’night Vince.” She snapped the reigns on her horse and sped off to the castle.


	3. Confessions (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress, stress, and more stress. And a bit of persuasion.

The next morning was full of hassle and the constant calling of Alexa’s name. Her hair was a messy ponytail, her ears were moving frantically from all the sounds, and now small sparks were slowly flying off of her and making small explosions. Sometimes her magic would go on the fritz, and her immense amount of stress right now was absolutely not helping. Her eyes were darting in every direction, and her hand was flying as she signed almost every paper that was described and thrown at her. "Yes yes. Uh, yes please let them know- uh, no don't do that! Do this instead. Yes I will be there I promise. Really? Okay that sounds great actually. Yes I have it! Let them know immediately please. Thank you, um and yes please get that done..."

She was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder, and that sent her over the edge. A small, but powerful explosion erupted from her body as she yelled, “WHAT?!”

When she turned around she saw Vincent jump back a little. She blinked. Oh shit. Not now. Not while she looked the way she did. She cleared her throat and fixed her clothes a bit. “Vince, hi. Sorry, what’s up?”

“I was hoping that we could talk for minute. But, if you’re busy I can-”

“EVERYONE, give me FIVE minutes please and thank you.” She took his hand and dragged him to her room. He watched her quickly lock the door, walk over to her bed, and collapse on her bed. He slithered over and sat down next to her. Several minutes went by, and finally she pushed herself up. She ran her fingers through her now loose hair and let out a heavy sigh. “Alright. I’m good. What’s going on?”

He chuckled, “Well I was wondering if you’d want to go on another date, but it seems like you’re busy.”

“Shit...Vincent you know I’d love to, but I’m in a bit of a rush. I have to make sure I get this part of my day done quickly because I have meeting later today, and a gala to attend tonight.”

He dropped his head a little, “Yeah. I understand.”

“Maybe we can get together tomorrow.” She gave him a weak smile and pat on his shoulder. She groaned and trudged over to her closet. “Speaking of that meeting, I need to let Andric know that he needs to get ready.” Overhearing her talk to herself, Vincent’s eyes lit up. He turned towards her, “What if I went with you?”

“Mmm...I don’t know Vince. These meetings can last two and a half hours, and dear they can be immensely boring.”

"Well I am curious, and I could provide a bit of entertainment at the gala." Alexa was hesitant. It wasn’t like she didn’t want him to come, she just didn’t want him to be bored out of his mind. He watched her think over her decision, and decided to coerce her a bit. He really did not have much to do today and he would rather be doing something rather than nothing. He pushed himself up and laid his head against her shoulder. She glanced at him for a moment, but quickly went back to finding the clothes she needed. He took it a step further and rested his face in the crook of her neck. Her face grew warmer by the gesture, but she stayed focus on her task. He huffed, and purred softly. She kept her composure even the what he was doing tickled a lot. He pushed his face further and his purr grew louder. Soon she broke and started giggling and pushed him away. “Alright. You can come. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. I need to get you something nice to wear though.”

He chuckled, “Of course, but I do have my own clothes.”

“Yes, but I would like for you to wear something from the kingdom so that they do not question you in case you speak.”

“I don’t think I’ll be speaking. Especially since I’ll be amongst royalty.” He raised a brow.

“Oh no. You’ll want to speak. Trust me.”

“Um, alright. When do we leave?”

Alexa checked the clock on her nightstand. “Oh shit the carriage leaves in 15 minutes!” She started pushing him towards the door. She quickly unlocked it and pushed him out. The crowd of advisors were still outside of the door. “I need someone to quickly take him to the seamstress and get him a nice coat, jacket, ensemble, anything for his torso and a crest of the kingdom.” One of the men nodded, “I will your highness.”

“Thank you so much.” She smiled at Vincent. “I’ll meet you at the carriage in ten minutes.” She quickly shut the door.


	4. Confessions (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royals and Mythics: a non-debate in the eyes of most, but for others, not so much.

Vincent waited at the carriage with another jacket and dress shirt in hand. The seamstress had given him a nice blue one and a white shirt for the gala. She had some time so she did play dress-up with him for a bit. When Alexa arrived she saw him in a blue jacket with a tail and he accessorized in silver bands, rings, and chains. “Oh she must have loved you. She really gave the whole regal look.”

He turned to her and scoffed. “Nevermind me. What’s with the cape?” She wore something that looked as if she stole it from a prince’s closet. She pouted, “What? You don’t like it? I think it fits. Gets the message across.”

“And what message is that?”

“That I walk with pride and purpose. And that I look good in capes~. Now come on.” He rolled his eyes and hoisted himself in the carriage after her.

~

An hour and a half passed when they had finally arrived to the castle that the meeting was being held. A woman stood by the carriage with a smile. “Welcome your highness. If you will allow me, I can take your things to your residence for the night. I have been told there is a place that you frequent when visiting here?”

“Oh yes! I actually stay at a lovely inn a couple buildings down the road. Take this as well. The inn-keeper will know.” Alexa handed her a bag of coins, along with a bag that she had brought along with to hold her and Vincent’s clothes for the rest of the day. She smiled, “Thank you so much. And please, take my carriage if you’d like.”

“Oh! Well, thank you, your majesty.” The woman climbed into the carriage and it rode off. Vincent couldn’t help but chuckle. She raised a brow, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Your generosity and kindness just tends to tickle me because of how selfless you are. It astounds me sometimes, but in a good way.” She smiled and opened the door for him. “Thanks. I try.” He raised a brow as they walked inside, “Now I do have one question.”

“And I will have one answer.” She chuckled.

He scoffed, “Anyway, why did you book an inn? It only took us about an hour, maybe an hour and a half to get here.”

“I like to make sure that the carriage man has enough sleep before I leave. Plus the gala tends to last past 10 and I’m always tired after them.” Vincent smirked, “So it wasn’t for any other purpose~?” At first she was confused as to what he was eluding to. It took her a minute to finally realize what he meant and she instantly punched his arm.

~

Vincent followed Alexa down the halls of the castle. It seemed as if they were walking for quite a while. Soon they arrived at two large doors. Upon opening them they were greeted by a large table filled with food and several people sitting around it. By the looks of the many other empty seats, they had arrived earlier than Alexa expected. An older man walked up to them and greeted her with a smile and handshake. “Queen Alexa, welcome. I’m glad you can join us.” He turned to Vincent and noticed how tall he was. And the lack of legs. But mostly because of how tall he was. He gave him his hand and smiled. “Usually she brings her bodyguard to our meetings. And you are sir?”

“Vincent. A friend of Alexa.” He shook his hand.

“It’s very nice to meet you sir, I am King Adamere. Of course you two can help yourself to the food until the others arrive.” He straightened his coat and walked out of the room. Vincent raised a brow as he followed Alexa to their seats. “King Adamere? I don’t believe I have heard of him.”

“I don’t think it really matters if you have or haven’t. He is the king of one, if not the, highest populated kingdoms in the land. He usually tries to call these meetings every few months. Very sweet and kind. Although he hasn’t been that way for forever.”

“What was he like before?” He asked as he sat down next to her. He noticed that they were seated pretty far up the table. Very close to the head of the table. 

“A bigot if you want the short version. Very small-minded, and extremely racist. But, he changed his ways, and became more open-minded. Some still ridicule him for his past, but things like that happen when your actions are the result of your own thoughts. At least he realized that he was wrong. Some people that will arrive in today, not so much.” Although curious, Vincent was a bit worried about these people. He assumed because it was a meeting, anyone could and will speak their piece. He heard the doors open once more and looked to see a young woman and a man walk in. Alexa noticed as well, but as soon as she saw the two her eyes grew brighter. The woman glared back at her as she sat down in a seat further down the table.

~

“Alright, settle down. Welcome everyone to the Meeting of the Royals. I appreciate you all being here today, and I do hope you all are able to attend the gala that is being held here tonight. Now with that being said, let us begin.”

The meeting was very slow, and each subject of the meeting slowly grew more important. Very slowly. Alexa only spoke a few times throughout the few hours that the meeting was held. Vincent gripped the bottom of the table cloth. He regretted his decision on coming along, and Alexa couldn’t help but grin at his agony. She was used to the meetings droning on for hours, so seeing someone besides Andric, who was also used to it, witness it was a funny sight to see. King Adamere flipped through a few papers, scribbled on one, and sighed. “Alright. Our last point is to address the Mythics.” Vincent perked up. Something that he could actually listen to with interest.

Adamere continued, “The population is increasing rapidly, with Mythics mating with each other, branching to humans and creating half breeds, or other species to create hybrids. There is also the problem that some have been unfortunately kicking out Mythics because of the laws you have in place.” Vincent was obviously outraged by this statement, however he stayed silent. Adamere turned the woman that Alexa had a staring contest with before the meeting, “Princess Penelope Chandra, being the next in line to your throne, you have taken some steps into an...interesting rule. And you have unfortunately gained a more negative reputation for your kingdom because of the laws against Mythics. So forgive me when I say that I was a bit appalled by the accusations that were thrown at two Mythics who supposedly committed a robbery in your kingdom, and they are facing a severe punishment for it.”

Penelope nodded, “Yes and there is no “supposedly”. These two stole from a jewelry shop. They admitted to the crime, and they said that they came from her kingdom.” She pointed at Alexa. All eyes landed on the young Queen. Her eyes were a bright blue now, but she knew how to keep her composure. Vincent was about to say something, but she raised her had to him. Her ears flicked with irritation, “Even if that were true, Penelope, why would I send them? Sending them to your kingdom would be a death sentence, and you know just as much as everyone else here that I would never do that. Not even for a crime as petty as theft.”

“Then why would they say that they came from Kingdom Vandus hmm?”

“Maybe because they’ve lived under the rule of your family for far too long, know that my family scares you because of our acceptance of Mythics, and is trying to start a movement.”

Penelope scoffed. Alexa straightened her posture and fixed her gloves. “Now, let’s say that they were from my kingdom. I am well aware that they should abide the laws of the jurisdiction they end up in. However, your kingdom is known to be...to put it bluntly, over-the-top racist. I want to know the punishment they are facing.” She waited for a response from the princess. Vincent was just as curious. This Penelope, from what he gathered just from her talking, was one that wanted his race wiped out. Just because they existed. The princess didn’t answer, but the man next to her stood up and spoke. “I don’t think that is any of your concern, heathen.”

“Frankly, King Isaac, I do not give a damn what you think. As her father, if you are going to teach this girl how to rule your kingdom, she should be able to speak for herself. Besides, she claims the Mythics in question are from my kingdom, so I am going along with the hypothetical. If my citizens were to say, die, as their punishment, I want to know about it. Their families or anyone close to them need to know about it. What, is, their, punishment...?”

Silence fell over the table. Princess Penelope fixed her posture and huffed. “...they are to have their hands cut off, and are to be hung for their crimes.” Alexa’s eyes grew wide and brighter. But before she could speak against this injustice, someone jumped in before her. “Over stolen jewelry?!”

She, along with the rest of the members turned to see Vincent out of his chair. Alexa took particular notice to the color of his eyes. They were a light gray. At that point she knew that she had said enough. Penelope grew red at the sight of him. The young princess had to admit that he was very attractive. Even taking into account his horns, spines, and obvious tail. She regained her sanity and scoffed. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think you’re allowed to speak about matters such as these. I will not-”

“Penelope he is a stand-in for my bodyguard, who speaks on these matters all the time, a good friend of mine, and I would like to think he is a very big representative of the Mythics that reside in this land. Now I suggest you hold that Gods forsaken tongue, know your place, and show some damn respect...”

Penelope jumped back and fell silent. Alexa turned to Adamere, “I apologize in advance for my behavior. Although you should’ve seen this coming, I do apologize.” The King nodded and motioned for Vincent to continue. He glared daggers at the princess, “How dare you give them such a sentence for a minor inconvenience? I do not condone stealing, but the punishment these two Mythics are receiving is overkill. This is one of the many annoying and unjustified problems my kind faces now. Just because you are in power, and for some reason hate Mythics, it does not give you the right to try and eradicate us without conssequence. My kind only fight back when threatened. If you go through with this outrageous punishment, trust me when I sssay this, my people are going to take it as a threat, and they are going to fight back.” He growled. Alexa couldn’t help but smirk at the fear on the young princess’ face. She placed a hand on his arm and gave him a nod. He huffed as he sat back down in his seat and folded his arms. There was more silence amongst the leaders. Adamere decided to break it, “What do you suggest she do, Alexa?”

“Simple: turn them over to me. If they are apart of my kingdom, I want to be the one to give them a proper trial and punishment if they are willing to confess.” She explained as she stared down the princess and her father. “As for the other point before we discussed all of this, I have expanded land to allow a lot more Mythics to reside in my kingdom. Take into account how many you all have and let me know the ones who want to leave your kingdoms.” The other rulers murmured amongst themselves, and Penelope spoke quietly to her father. After a few minutes of conversation, the other rulers agreed to the offer. Alexa hadn’t broken her stare with Isaac and his daughter. They were still talking about her offer. It looked more like quiet arguing to the others at the table. Vincent had been watching and grew impatient. “It’s as easy as one, two, three. You either agree to the terms or you don’t.”

They turned towards the Queen and huffed. “...fine. You will receive custody.” Adamere sighed with relief, “Oh thank goodness. Now that that’s settled we can end the meeting. I hope you all have a wonderful rest of your day, and hope to see you tonight.” Everyone made their way out of the room. Alexa and Vincent left and she grinned at him. He noticed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t say it.”

“Say what? I have no idea what you’re talking about dear~.”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. Is that Penelope always like that?”

“Oh yes. She tries to pick a fight with me practically every meeting. She’s why I told you that you were gonna want to speak~.” She smirked as they walked down the steps of the castle. “I told you not to say it.” He groaned. She laughed and opened the carriage door for him. He climbed inside, she climbed in after him, and the carriage took off.


	5. Confessions (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galas, dancing, and okay this is getting boring.

They arrived at the inn and walked inside. It was quaint, and didn’t have a lot going on. A old man fiddled with papers and such behind the counter when he noticed them. He quickly walked around the counter and took Alexa’s hand. “Your highness! I’m so glad to see you again, and with a new body guard. Hello hello! Welcome to the Sleeping Bear!”

Vincent chuckled and waved. Alexa giggled, “No he’s just a friend. I’m sure a woman came by and gave you the money for the room?”

“Yes ma’am. You can go right ahead up my dear.”

“Thank you so much.” She smiled. She motioned Vincent to follow her up the steps. They climbed three sets of stairs before entering a hall with four sets of doors. They approached a pair of doors at the end of the hall. When opening them they were greeted by a lavish room. Two couches lie within and a nice sized table. Alexa walked inside and Vincent followed, closing the door behind them. “This is a very nice room indeed.”

“I know right? I love coming here every time I have a meeting. I can always relax or catch up on some work before the galas.” She walked into the bedroom and hung their clothes in the wardrobe. “Speaking of the gala, we have a few hours till then so we can do something to kill some time.”

He slithered into the room and flopped onto the bed. He watched Alexa place the rest of her things in the wardrobe when his brain hatched a thought. An almost unsettling evil smirk spread across his face as he slowly, but surely, coiled around her legs. “So, you didn’t have anything else planned before the gala?”

She noticed what he was doing, but didn’t play along. Not now. She thought it would be more fun to play dumb for a bit. “Nope. There is much to do here, don’t get me wrong, but as you could clearly tell during the last discussion, meetings tend to tire me out.” His tail had wrapped around her waist now, and by the looks of things she was finished with the unpacking. He lifted her over to the bed and placed her beside him. He sat up, placed a hand on hers and leaned in uncomfortably close. His words were soft with the touch of his cat-like purr, “Well, why don’t we keep ourselves busy then, hm~?”

Her face grew red, but her plain expression didn’t change. At least, for a moment. She gave him a blank stare to buy her a bit of time to figure out how she wanted to respond. After a couple of minutes, she huffed. He raised a brow at her reaction. This was a bit new. Was she starting to become annoyed by his teasing? These thoughts were put to rest when she smirked back. It was a little daunting to see her pull such an expression. He was a bit more surprised when she closed the gap between their bodies, and trailed a hand along his chest, making sure to avoid his gem. If he wanted to play then that was fine with her. Time she played along. She leaned in, making their noses touch. Her voice was low, soft, but a growl lingered in her words. “I wouldn’t mind that~. Do you have any suggestions? Because I was hoping to...” Her voice trailed off, and she found her hands in his hair. Her smirk grew more devilish, “...get a good nap in. Honestly, you looked exhausted during, so I would think you’d be tired after the meeting~.”

He froze for a moment. She released herself from his bind and hummed to herself. What the hell just happened? Did she just...? He wasn’t completely shocked, but the retaliation threw him for a loop. She took some clothes from the closet and walked with pride into the bathroom. “I’ll be in here for a bit if you need me~.” She closed the door. He blinked a few times. Even though he was a little bit shocked, he wasn’t really complaining. She can be quite the flirt. He chuckled to himself, “Where has that been all this time?”

~

Hours passed. Earlier in the day, Alexa had finished her bath, and Vincent agreed to a well-deserved nap. Alexa woke up naturally. She checked the time and noticed that it was 30 minutes before the gala. She yelped and shook Vincent. “Wake up! Wake up! We have 30 minutes!” He groaned and turned to his side. She groaned and wiggled herself out of his coils. She shook him more, “Vince! Wake up! You said you wanted to come along, so a part of coming along is not being late!” She threw open the closet doors and threw his attire onto the bed. He groaned as he pushed himself up, “Alright alright I’m up. Try not to be so loud next time...” She nodded and grabbed her own things and hurried into the bathroom.

It didn’t take long for him to change. The jacket and shirt fit him quite well, besides the spines trying their hardest to poke through. But now he was waiting on Alexa. He checked the time, then knocked on the door, “Alexa, we have eight minutes. If you want to be early we should-” The door opened to reveal a well dressed Alexa. She wore a black evening dress with amethyst accessories, and her hair in a more stylized low ponytail. He smiled, “Hmm. You look astonishing~.”

“Thank you. You look mesmerizing~.” She smiled.

He scoffed, “’Mesmerizing’?”

“Well I could say handsome but you already know that, and women, along with myself, can’t help but stare at you.” She giggled. “Come on. I don’t want to hear people talk about me being late.” He chuckled and followed her out the door. But before they descended the stairs, he stopped her. She raised a brow, “What’s up?” He didn’t say anything, only pulling her close and twirled a strand of her hair. He did this as he used his other hand to remove the hair tie. Alexa noticed when she could feel her hair fall across her back and shoulders. He spun the hair tie around his finger and continued down the steps. “I think you should let it down for tonight~.”

Her face grew red. She pushed some of her hair back as she followed him. “Heh. You could’ve just said that.” Who was she kidding? She would rather have the moment they just shared. But she wasn’t going to let him know that.

~

When they arrived at the castle, they could see excited people walking up the steps. When stepping out of the carriage, Vincent gave her his arm and a smile. “Shall we, your majesty?”

She snickered, “Yes, we shall.” She hooked her arm around his and they headed through the gate and up the steps. They walked through the endless halls once more before arriving to an open room where the rest of the guests resided. It was lively in the ballroom, and there were royals as far as the eye could see. The announcer at the entrance tapped Alexa’s shoulder and cleared his throat. “Your names, your highnesses?”

Alexa chuckled nervously, “Oh! Well I’m Queen Alexa Vandus. This man here is just a friend of mine.”

“I just go by Vincent sir.” He chuckled. The announcer nodded and stood back to the side. “Announcing her majesty, Queen Alexa Vandus, and her escort Vincent.” Most turned to see, but some didn’t bother to look. Vincent leaned down to Alexa, “I do fit in with the crowd though~.” She giggled. Upon looking around, she huffed. “Alright, here comes the boring part.”

“Really? How can you possibly make a gala boring?” He raised a brow.

“Well, the galas aren’t just for talking to people and having a fun night. Not usually anyway. Most of the time they’re used for mingling with royals about trading, land, and other things.”

“...so it’s just a glorified meeting...?”

She blinked, “...yeah. Never really thought about it that way.” He groaned and she chuckled. “We can try and spice it up, but I do need to speak to some people about some things.” She heard her name being called from across the room. She gave his shoulder a few pats before leaving and waving. “Try talking to some people. Mingle while I take care of some things. Save me a dance.” She winked. He huffed as he watched her walk away and join a group of people. This was supposed to be a second date, not another meeting. Gods knew that he did not want to go through that again. That would mean standing next to her was not the best option. Not if he wanted to hear more business or racist remarks. He decided to wander the floor and greet people. He even managed to strike up conversations with some of the guests.

~

Vincent waved to the last person he wanted to talk to, and quickly headed over to Alexa. When walking up, he noticed that she was speaking to a man, and he hand given her his hand. “...only if you want to dance that is.” She was about to answer when she noticed Vincent. She chuckled nervously, “I’m so sorry, but he did promise me a dance. Maybe in a little bit?”

“No no it’s alright your majesty. Hope you have fun.”

She smiled, “Thank you.” When the man left, Vincent gave his her his hand. “May I have this dance, your highness?”

“Pfft, of course.” She rolled her eyes. He led her to the dance floor and they glided across the floor. Alexa grew lost in his eyes, and the same could be said for Vincent. She wasn’t lying about him being mesmerizing. The world had faded the duration of the dance. It felt like they were the only ones on the dance floor. He leaned in close, “...have you grown bored yet?”

She laughed, “What? A little, yeah. Why?”

He spun her and dipped her. “Whenever you feel like you can’t stand the business talk anymore, let me know. We can ditch this place in a heartbeat~.”

She sighed and smiled. “Even if I wanted to, I can’t. We’ve only been here for an hour, and I try to make myself present for an hour and a half, maybe two hours.”

He brought her back up and sighed. “Okay. But the offer still stands~.” The song ended and they left the floor. Vincent followed Alexa for a few minutes and listened in on the affairs of the royals she spoke to. Alexa did become increasingly bored as time passed. Only ten minutes went by before she could take all she could take for the night. Vincent was about to leave for the hors d'oeuvre table when she grabbed his hand before he could leave. He raised a brow at this, but stayed until she was finished talking. After a minute went by, the person she was talking to waved and walked away. Alexa smiled, and as soon as they were out of sight her smile fell. She looked up at him, “You said we should ditch this place?” He snickered and led her towards the door.


	6. Confessions (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is bliss.

They arrived back at the inn and walked inside. When they walked into their room, Alexa kicked off her heels and leapt onto the bed. Vincent chuckled and was about to join her when there was a knock at the door. He slithered over and opened it to find the innkeeper. He was holding a bottle of wine. He handed it to Vincent and smiled. “It’s on the house. I usually bring her one anyway. There glasses in the cupboards.”

“Thank you sir.” He smiled back and took the bottle. After closing the door he slithered over to the cabinets that held the glasses. After grabbing two he made his way over to the bed. He used the tip of his tail to tap Alexa. She flipped over, “Hmm?” She noticed the bottle of wine and quickly sat up. He handed her a glass, “He said that you usually get one when you’re here. It’s uh, not very cold though.”

She chuckled lightly, “Yeah I know. They usually aren’t. That’s why I do this.” She took the bottle into her hands. The bottle slowly grew colder, and her hands began to frost over. When it was cold enough, she handed the bottle back and shook the frost off of her hands. He chuckled as he punctured the cork with his claw, “Good thinking.”

“Thank you~.” She responded with pride. He poured her a glass, then himself before placing the bottle down and making himself comfortable on the bed. The two grew silent. Alexa, again, didn’t know what to talk about. But she didn’t mind the silence too much this time. It was nice to just enjoy his company. Vincent was feeling the same way as he played with her hair. He didn’t get to see her often due to her extremely busy life, and the tasks of his own life, so just laying there with her was fine with him. Alexa started thinking about their date from the other night. She played in his hair as she thought, causing him to purr. They did learn a lot about each other through that game they played, and she wanted to do something like that again. After a few more minutes of thinking, she hatched an idea. She looked down at him, “Let’s play a game.”

He raised a brow, “What kind of game? Like, hide and seek?”

She giggled, “Ya know, as fun as that sounds, no. It’s called truth or dare. Ever heard of it?” She would be surprised if he did. She only really learned about it from her counterpart. She had played a similar version of it with friends and family when she was little, but it was a little more extreme. It even had a different name. A lot of mischief from the people she dared. A lot of biting, and fighting. So when she found out there was a more tamed version she was excited. He lifted himself up, “I don’t think I have. What does it entail?”

“Okay so, it’s like 20 questions, but with an addition. I’m sure you’re familiar with the concept of daring someone?” He nodded. She continued, “Alright it’s that, but the person who asked ‘truth or dare’, gets to choose the dare if you decide to pick it. Interested?”

He shrugged, “Sure, why not?”

Her tail wagged as she set her glass down on the bedside table. She laid down and kicked her legs in the air. “Okay, I’ll go first. Truth or dare?”

He snickered at her behavior and thought for a moment. He laid back down and turned to her. “Truth.”

Now she had to come up with a question. She looked up at the ceiling in thought, then she looked at him and remembered what she was doing before. “Okay, how do you get your hair so soft? And fluffy?”

He chuckled and grinned, “A lot of maintenance.”

“Oh come on. There isn’t something you put in it?” She pouted. He waved a claw at her, “Ah ah ah, you already asked your question. My turn.” She scoffed and motioned him to continue.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

He tapped a claw on the bed in thought. What could he ask? Basic questions? Favorite drinks or animal? Where would she have a vacation? The last one was a good question, but not something he had much interest in asking. Then, something faint rang in his head. He remembered what her friend said. What was her name? Caroline! He thought. He grinned at her, "You know, Caroline told me you don't like to lie. She even told me that you thought I was good-looking. Are there, other, words that you'd use to describe me~?"

She scoffed and shook her head. Of course she would tell him that. She didn't know, but Alexa knew that her telling him that only fueled his ego. But fine, she was going to go along with the question. "Yeah, she's right. Lying makes me very uncomfortable. I would only lie in dire situations. Now about your question, yes, there a lot of words I could use. Gorgeous, attractive, hot. Ya know, the works."

"Nothing else? There isn't any other word~?"

She raised a brow. She didn't think she missed anything, and she couldn't think of anything else besides...that, word. Was that the word he was really talking about? Alexa rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not saying the 's-word'."

He raised a brow and chuckled. "Really? The 's-word'? Why won't you say sexy?"

She shuddered at the word, "One, it makes me extremely uncomfortable. Two, I think your head will explode from the amount of air that'll fill it once I call you that."

He never really heard anyone becoming uncomfortable from that word, but to each his own. When she made the comment about his head, he pouted and flicked her forehead with the end of his tail. She laughed, "Alright, your turn."

"Fine. Truth or dare?"

~

Vincent was laughing at her latest answer to one of his questions. “How much trouble did you get into?”

“A lot because I had already hit him, and then I started pelting apples at everyone. Including my parents.” She snickered. He laughed and sighed. The game was going well, and the two shared a few secrets here and there. The occasional embarrassing childhood story sprinkled in. But, they never dared each other to do anything. Alexa continued to pick ‘truth’ because she did not know what he was going to dare her to do. The mystery was a part of the game, but still. Vincent only waited for her to answer ‘dare’ first because he had some ideas in mind. Something that he would have her do than ask her about it in another ‘truth’ question. Alexa was starting to become bored with just answering questions, so when he did ask her again, she simply answered, “Dare.”

She could have sworn she saw a glint in his eye. The smirk that was growing on his face was not helpful either. He pushed himself off of the bed and slithered over to the window. He threw open the curtains and looked up in the sky. It looked amazing that night: no clouds and the stars shined bright. But the brightest was the moon. He unlocked the windows and opened them. He turned to her and motioned her over with his claw. She rolled her eyes and got up. She looked outside and looked around. She glanced up at him, “Okay? What am I doing?”

“Look in the sky Lexie~.” She raised a brow and looked up. The sky was lovely, okay? She could see constellations, possibly other planets, the moon was high, and-...No. He was kidding. She slowly turned to him and looked at him with narrowed eyes. He looked back with a devilish smirk. She only had the impulse to do it every few moons, and this wasn’t one of them. He raised a brow, his shit-eating smirk plastered on his face, “Well? I think you figured out what I want you to do~.” She snorted at him and pushed him away from the window. It took her a minute prepare herself. She glanced at him, “You sure about this? They always tend to be kinda...loud.”

“You’re stalling~.” He said in a sing-song voice. She pouted and huffed. She took a deep breath and erupted the peaceful night with an almost ear-piercing howl. He thought that she was bluffing. He quickly covered his ears until she was done. When she was done, she tapped her chest a few times and cleared her throat. She quickly closed the window and pulled the curtains back. He uncovered his ears and blinked a few times. She flicked her tail at him and walked back to the bed. “Told you. My turn. Truth or dare?” He gave the spot next to her a few pats. He leapt onto the bed, causing her lift into the air for a moment before landing back on it. He placed his chin in his hand, “Truth.”

“Really? You’re gonna have to choose ‘dare’ at some point.” Her expression showed how unfair he was being, and he laughed. “I will. Just not now~.” She sucked her teeth and flopped on her back as she thought of a question. She did want to know more, but she couldn’t form any words into a question. At least any that pertained to him. He waited patiently, and poured himself another glass of wine. She watched him as she thought. What else could she ask?...wait... She looked up at him with a grin, “What do you think of...us?” She only asked to, put it bluntly, be a little shit. At least that’s what she was calling herself in her head.

He was about to take sip from his glass when she asked her question. He paused. Just what was she expecting to hear from him? He glanced down at her, “...well, depends on what you’re eluding to.”

“I think you know what I’m talking about Vince. I’m just curious so you don’t to elaborate too much on it.” She said as she pushed herself up and scooted closer to him. He scoffed and swirled the wine in his glass. “Okay, well...” His voice trailed off. He really had to think about his answer, and word it properly to make sure she understood his point. After a few minutes, he placed his free hand on one of hers. She watched him for his answer. He interlocked his claws with hers, and she did the same after hesitating to do so. “I would like to think that we have a, sort of special relationship. I don’t really know how to explain it, but I think I can simplify it as that I like you. I care about you. A lot.” His face was a light shade of pink. Her grin turned to a soft smile, and she laid her head on his arm. “Your turn.”

“Right. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“...same question.”

She chuckled, “I guess I would have the same answer then. You kinda summarized it up pretty well.” He smiled and caressed her hair. “Your turn.”

“Alright, truth or dare?”

“Hmm...dare.”

“...hm.” She wasn’t expecting that. But that gave her a chance to give him a dare that was somewhat like the one that he gave her. Or...she could make him do something else. Alexa lifted her head off of his shoulder and stroked his hand with her thumb. “I dare you...” She placed a hand on his cheek, and turned his head to face her. “...to kiss me~.”

Vincent blinked a few times. This...wasn’t exactly a dare for him. It wasn’t like he steal a kiss or two in the past. But he could see what she was trying to do. He didn’t kiss her right away, no. He had to at lest tease her a bit for her choice in a dare. “Really now? You know you don’t have to dare me. Or even ask me as a matter of fact~.”

She rolled her eyes, “Really? Just shut up and kiss me.” He chuckled as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. It was soft and Vincent began to slowly coil around her to bring her closer. He realized mid-kiss that she just said to kiss her. She never said how long. He pulled away after a minute, which made her pout. He shrugged, “What? You didn’t tell me how long to do it.”

She raised a brow, “Are we still playing the game?”

“I guess, no?”

“Then as long as you want, or till I say so. Whichever comes first~.” She pressed her lips against his, this time with a bit more passion. He kissed back and ran his claws through her silky hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled the bow that held up his hair, and did the same. The kiss lasted several minutes before they pulled away from each other. They smiled at each other, and Alexa let out a yawn after. He chuckled lightly, “Sleepy?”

“Heh, yeah. It’s been a long day, and even though we took that nap earlier, I could use a good night’s sleep.”

“Hm. I agree. Come one.” Vincent repositioned himself so that he was on the bed, and Alexa was next to him. His tail wrapped around her arms to make sure that she stayed warm, and she laid her head on his chest. It didn’t take long for Alexa to fall asleep. She had his purring and him playing with her hair to help with that. He watched her sleep soundly with a smile before dozing off into slumber himself.


End file.
